The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a fuel cell case.
As vehicles on which a fuel cell is mounted, a vehicle is proposed, in which a fuel cell module having a fuel cell case accommodating a fuel cell is disposed underfloor of the vehicle as disclosed in JP2014-151664A.
In a case of adopting an aluminum-based fuel cell case for the fuel cell module which is disposed underfloor of the vehicle, alumite may be formed on a surface of the fuel cell case by anodizing, so as to prevent corrosion. However, with such a fuel cell case as described in JP2014-151664A, a part having a surface to be used as a contact of anodization needs to be formed separately, which caused a problem of a manufacturing cost increase. Therefore, an art which can reduce a manufacturing cost on anodization which is performed on the aluminum based fuel cell case has been desired.